A Thousand Years
by Kaeru Basho
Summary: Julian was ready… He had always been ready for this. He had done this during Valentine's Fair. He could do this again… JOGAN  Daltonverse Hell Night aftermath, a songfic based on Christina Perri's latest single 'A Thousand Years'


**A Thousand Years**

**Summary: **He was ready… He had always been ready for this. He had done this during Valentine's Fair. He could do this again… Daltonverse Hell Night aftermath JOGAN (Inspired by Christina Perri's latest single 'A Thousand Years')

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. Nor do I own the Dalton characters based on CP Coulter's fanfic. I don't own Christina Perri's 'A Thousand Years'. (Otherwise I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer)

**By:** kArLaLa

With everything that has happened. It felt like the world changed. It felt like you have little time left to do what you really want to. And that little time will wait for no one…

Logan Wright sat in silence as usual, barely listening to what Harvey was saying. Then again, none of the Warblers seemed enthusiastic for this Warbler meeting anyway. His head was down and his eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep. It looked like he was meditating, feeling the world move around him yet he was enclosed in his own personal space, the sound around him muffled by his own isolation.

It was still hard to believe. They had barely made it out alive of the burning Art Hall. And here he was, dreading this Warbler meeting like that of the norm.

There was this unsettling feeling that he was about to lose something important. That he had felt the same feeling before – even in his drugged state – and true enough, something _did_ happen.

And just like that, his head snaps up and he looks up to Harvey, who catches his look and silently gestures him to speak up what he wanted to say.

"I want to sing."

All of the Warblers' eyes are on him now.

The Windsors were looking at him as if he suddenly lost his mind (like the pot calling the kettle black). But after what happened during Hell Night, _anyone_ could have lost their minds.

Bewildered stares followed him as he made his way up front, barely batting an eye. He slowly hands Medel a sheet of the music he had looped in his iPod ever since he heard it and the woman smiles lovingly at him with a nod. She walked over to the piano but not forgetting to pat Drew over on the shoulder and showing him the sheet music too, receiving the same smile and nod from the boy as he grabbed for his guitar.

And then Logan just stands there, his hands behind his back as he took a deep breath and listened to Medel making the first few notes of the song. It felt like it had been a long time since they had done this. Just this. Singing with no apparent reason. That one single moment when singing at the Warblers Hall was all it ever took – just as serene and as simple as this – was all it took to make every worry disappear. No hate in the eyes that are watching… no deafness to the ears that are listening.

Drew strums the guitar and he starts with him,

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

Kurt and Blaine look at each other and slowly, they slid their hands together, not taking their eyes off of each other. Both teens smile that smile of longing. Evan and Ethan simply smirk as they leaned against each other. Wes casts David a proud smile when he sees the latter taking his phone out and reveals a picture of Katherine and him set as his wallpaper. Reed leans on Shane's shoulder, still feeling a little bit bold for doing so, but gaining that burst of courage.

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_Watching you stand alone_

From the other side of the campus, a lone brunet stands beside the window, looking outside towards the direction of the school grounds in general. Taking in the scenery of the horizon… probably for the last time.

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

Julian Larson heaves out a sigh and sings that same song… the same song another one was singing on the other side.

_One step closer_

He throws batch after batch of clothes in his still-open oversized luggage.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Finally, Julian slams the luggage shut and Logan's green eyes snap open, glowing vibrant and fiery as he sings with the same passion.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all he is_

_I will be brave_

Trudging down the stairs of Stuart House, Julian avoids the gazes of a few boys who have obviously heard of what happened at the Art Hall during Parents' Night weeks ago. Bailey stood at the foot of the stairway, his smile looked so fake. And beside the Tipton, Julian especially avoids Derek's worried yet forlorn look.

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

Running footsteps. They are echoing around the hallways. And despite breaking school rules… for once, Dalton didn't care. No one bothered to reprimand. No one bothered to scold. When you put everything on the line… when this is the only chance you know you have left… you don't really give a damn in the world, anyway.

_Every breath, every hour_

_Has come to this_

Julian stepped out of the Stuart House entrance, making his way down the final steps of his soon-to-be freedom and looks up to the darkening sky, making that gradient orange and purple.

He was ready… He had always been ready for this.

_One step closer_

He had done this during Valentine's Fair. He could do this again…

A lone tear betrays him.

But how come there was this invisible tether pulling him back?

_One step closer_

And suddenly all sound around him flushes out. It's just him, the silence and the darkness.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

He remembers clutching into Logan's arms when he thrashed around the hospital bed and the blond all but simply held him in silence, letting him scream… letting his angry tears stain his face whose mask has long since shattered… letting his fingers claw into said arms.

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Shoes skidded to a halt when they spot a mop of brown hair in front of Stuart House, the lone figure standing there as if he couldn't move his legs… paralyzed beyond belief.

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

Logan fumed, air puffing out of his nose as he stomped his way towards the actor.

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

And the moment he reached Julian, he grabbed the actor's head in one arm and held him close, all music and sound coming to a halt.

"I'll love you for a thousand more."

_**End.**_


End file.
